With the rapid development of display technology, the touch screen has gone deep into people's life. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch control structure of the current touch screen generally comprises a base substrate and a touch pattern. The touch pattern is composed of touch electrodes. The touch electrodes include touch driving electrodes (Tx) and touch sensing electrodes (Rx). These touch electrodes are connected to a touch driving circuit through signal lines (wirings). For example, as shown in FIG. 1, each of the two terminals of each touch driving electrode Tx is connected with the touch driving circuit 10 through a signal line 20. However, because the distances from the touch electrodes to the touch driving circuit are different, the lengths of the signal lines for different touch electrodes are also different, thereby resulting in differences in the channel resistances of different channels (each channel includes one touch electrode and a signal line connecting the touch electrode with the touch driving circuit) of the touch screen.
With the development of the touch screen technology, people have higher and higher requirements on the performance of the touch screen. Therefore, the touch screen also has more and more functions, such as floating touch, waterproofing function, active pen support, passive pen support, etc. With the increase of the functions of the touch screen, more requirements are also put forward to the design of the touch screen. One of the most significant requirements is exactly improvement on uniformity of the channel resistance of the touch screen.